


He Can Handle It

by Roachbugg, TyJaxDrax



Series: OC Collabs [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Coffee Table - Freeform, Couch Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Knotting, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxDrax/pseuds/TyJaxDrax
Summary: “Fuck me,” Leo said from his spot on the sofa, relaxed and at ease against the cushions."Think you can handle me?" Magnus was a whole lot of werewolf and he didn't just mean his height and muscle mass.





	He Can Handle It

**Author's Note:**

> Leo Logan = Reaper
> 
> Magnus Nilsson = Roach

 

**Magnus Nilsson                   Leo Logan**

“Fuck me,” Leo said from his spot on the sofa, relaxed and at ease against the cushions.

 "Think you can handle me?" Magnus was a whole lot of werewolf and he didn't just mean his height and muscle mass.

 "We'll have to find out, won't we," he smirked, sending a wink his way as he leaned back against the back of the couch.

 Magnus leaned forward, placing one arm on each side of the shorter man's head, caging him in and looming over him. He trailed his eyes down the other man's body approvingly. When he looked back into the other man's eyes, his own were glowing red. "Then come here and show me what you've got."

 Leo bit at his lip hard before pushing himself up and swapping their positions, so Magnus was sitting on the couch. Leo stood ahead of him, reaching his hands to the hem of his shirt before folding it up over his torso and then off. He'd began undoing his belt and button-fly as he climbed over the werewolf, his legs on either side of Magnus's thighs.

 Magnus smirked at him, his one arm wrapping around his torso where he gently ran the tips of his claws up and down the man's spine, while his other slid under his thighs to knead at his fine ass. "Anyone ever tell you, you’re fucking gorgeous?"  

He huffed a laugh at that, a little breathy from the relaxing feel of the needing and the sharper feel of those damn great claws. "It's besaid a few times." He smirked, pressing closer to the bigger man, his bare chest against Magnus's shirt covered one.

 Magnus rolled his eyes, bringing his arm back around and cupping Leo's strong chin, drawing him into a passionate kiss as his free hand continued to massage the fine ass.

 He groaned deeply into the kiss, eyes closing with his head tilting just a little because the hand wouldn't let him move far. He arched his waist a tad, rolling his ass into the hand kneading his cheek.

 Magnus growled into the kiss before pulling back reluctantly. "Take your pants off. Let me see that ass." He had been aching to see his ass uncovered since they'd met.

 Leo let out a low whistle as he pushed himself back to stand, almost being a bastard when he started taking them off slowly. "Want me to put my hands on the coffee table too?" that was meant to be a joke, but he'd be totally up for that. He'd be bent the hell over. Leo then tossed his pants aside gracefully, pausing when his thumbs hooked the waist of his underwear. "How badly d'you want it?"

 Magnus gave him a flat _bitch please_ look and sliced Leo's underwear off with a single claw, careful not to actually cut him. He spent a long moment just drinking in Leo's naked form. Magnus sat back with his arms behind his head, looking down at the bulge in his jeans. "It's not gonna suck itself."

 "There should be a 'please' in there," he joked as he gracefully dropped to his knees in front of the man, between his knees. He reached out and unbuckled the guys belt and then pants and then reached in to draw out the huge fucking erection. He wasn't gonna be able to walk after all this.

 He cupped the strong jawline and gave it a gentle stroke with his thumb. He let his eyes go back to a deep crimson and put as much alpha command into his voice as he could. "Suck my cock."

He'd be lying if he said that the commanding aura and demand in his 'everything' didn't turn him right the fuck on. He felt a strong shudder climb up his spine and immediately lowered his head to Magnus's cock, his mouth wrapping around the head and sucking hard, his lip slipping off with a wet noise and he repeated the motion again and against, his tongue then flatly licking up from base to head. His eyes were closed for concentration, because he knew that if he looked up into those damn eyes on that damn face, he was fucked... not in the totally fun way.

 The alpha placed one land on the back of Leo's head, reclining back and enjoying the sensation of the fantastic mouth. "That's it, good boy." He alternated between carding his fingers through Leo's hair to scratching gently at the base of his skull for encouragement.

 Leo groaned around the base of the cock, his lips just sucking there. 'Good boy' was really one of the praises he wouldn't have thought would give him a hot flutter in his stomach. Turns out, Leo might actually like the whole master/pet thing. Christ... Leo creased his brow and flatly licked up the length of his erection, panting just lightly before he took the head back into his mouth and gradually lowered his head around it, letting it slide further and further into his mouth before starting a bobbing motion.

 "Fuck, you look so good like that. With your mouth filled by my cock." He was sure his voice sounded like sandpaper, with a deep growl to it. He couldn't take his eyes of the gorgeous man between his legs. "Look at me Leo, let me see those gorgeous eyes as you worship that cock."

 Leo struggled to think or function for a moment, but he managed to open his green eyes, mostly dilated. He stared up at him, his chest starting rise and fall a tad faster. His body was hotter and fuck it all, he loved it. He lowered his mouth further around the thick muscle in his mouth, bobbing faster. He was so damn tempted to touch himself. He needed to be touched, needed to be fucking opened up and taken.

 Magnus groaned, his hand locking in Leo's hair. He cupped his chin and dragged him off his cock and crashed their lips together, kissing him roughly. He bit as his lips and kissed him in a rough, claiming fashion. He was going to make this man his if he kept this up. He broke the kiss and stared into the beautiful emerald orbs. "Bend over the table and show me that hole."

 He'd never moved that fast before, still feeling the soft sting of his lips from the blowjob. He placed his hands on the coffee table and swallowed thickly, turning to glance over his shoulder at the wolf. He made sure that he was angled straight in front of him, his legs spread enough for the man to do whatever the fuck he wanted.

 Magnus sank to his knees, pulling a bottle of lube from under the couch cushion. He had lube stashed everywhere, he liked to be prepared. He then snapped the bottle open and coated his fingers. He teased his finger around the sensitive rim before sliding it into the knuckle. Leo was so fucking tight. While he fingered the man open, he pulled the guys cock back, licking at the shaft and his balls. He smelled so fucking good here, he could bury his face in Leo's taint and just draw in his arousal all fucking day.

 "Jesus, fuckin' christ-," he gasped, his arms and legs shaking with the overwhelming hands on him. He was so hot right now. He bit his lip, almost pressing back the finger inside him. He wasn't entirely sure, but he was thinking that this was an alpha thing that was making him feel like a needy bitch, because right now, he was being just that. He was panting, feeling the heat clinging to him like a blanket in summer and he was so damn tempted to just ask him to bury that huge dick so far into his ass.

 The alpha continued his ministrations until he had four fingers in Leo's ass, as streched as he could get him. He stood and pressed his blunt cock head against the quivering hole. "Ready, sweetheart?” Magnus purred, rubbing soothing circles into the small of the gorgeous man's back.

 "I was fuckin' ready when I was giving you a damn blow job." he shot back, bracing himself better with more stability. He knew for a fact that his arms and legs would probably give out during this. Leo swallowed again and panted lightly, pressing his waist back against the thick cock.

 Magnus smiled and slid slowly into the tight heat of Leo's ass. He groaned as he smoothly slid deeper and deeper. _Fuck, this guys was hot_. He grabbed one of Leo's arms, pulling it back and lacing their fingers together, essentially holding him up with that arm, making sure Leo didn't fall. "Squeeze my hand if the pain's too much." He was essentially shoving a beer can in the guy's ass. He wouldn't judge him if he needed some of the pain relieved.

 He couldn't a damn thing. His mouth fell wide open and his eyes squeezed shut, no sound coming from him. The pain was fuckin insane! But there was something there, something under it. He whined highly and tried to widen his stance. It wasn't unbearable, not yet, but it was so damn close to it. His eyes were almost watering with it, and he actually started breathing faster.

 Magnus finally bottomed out, his hips flush with Leo's. The tight heat was fucking incredible. He stayed still, letting him adjust while running his free had gently up and down the humans back. "That's it, you take it so well, sweetheart. Just relax deep breaths, I've got you."

 He was still blaming the 'furry' side of this guy, because even his words working on him. He felt his muscles stuttering and gradually shaking, but it was like he was adjusting and relaxing at the same time. What the hell kind of effect was he having on him. Leo panted and swallowed hard, dropping his head while he breathed hard.

 "That's it." He gave Leo a little longer to adjust before he moved, pulling almost all the way out and sliding back in at a languid pace, fucking him with long slow thrusts. "So fucking tight, feels so good."

 He let a smile pass his lips at that, feeling sort of happy that he pleased him with it. What the fuck, he was turning into a submissive shit. Leo took a breath and lightly and easily pressed himself back against the wolf, taking it easy while getting thrusted into it. He was pretty much adjusting easily now, feeling him slip in and out easier.

 Magnus increased his speed a bit, slamming in deep and rotating his while he was buried to the hilt. He repeated this at various speeds, sometimes fast, sometimes torturously slow. "You like that, boy?"

 "Fuuuuck," he practically whined, his voice coming out high pitched. He gradually started rocking back for real, arching his hips with him and meeting him almost halfway for more. He was so deep and he was still hurting with it, but there was more pleasure building than the pain, completely overlapping it.

 Magnus slid out of Leo and sat down on the couch. "C,mere face me and sit on this cock. I wanna see you." And hold you close while you come apart from my cock. But he wasn't gonna say that part out loud

 He had to take a moment to breathe, hating the suddenly empty feeling. Leo then forced himself up and turned around, climbing back into his lap with his legs on either side. He leaned in, pressing his lips hard against Magnus's as he managed to reach down and line himself back up with the werewolf's cock, pressing head in enough so that he could just sit and then lower himself, letting it sink deep as he relaxed and sat.

 Magnus kissed back hungrily, both his arm wrapping around Leo and holding him tight against his chest. His damn alpha instincts always made him want to protect his partners. _Especially the ones he actually cared about_. He moaned and growled into the kiss as he allowed Leo to take over.

 He took a few seconds before actually starting to lift his hips, dropping himself after and he did it again and again, panted against Magnus's lips with his eyes closing. He was used to it, having adjusted now and he blinked his eyes open to stare at the wolf. "Bury yourself in me," he groaned lightly, wanting him to just use him, wreck him.

 Magnus growled and picked Leo up, laying him on his back and driving into him. He latched his mouth to Leo's neck, marking him up as he plowed into him like a jackhammer. He was literally fucking him as hard as he could without breaking his spine or causing internal damage. "That what you want? Want me to ruin you for anyone else? Make you addicted to my cock?"

 His body was already throbbing, aching and aching for more. "Fuckin' destroy me!" he managed to to turned his head and lift up to bite at Magnus's shoulder, trying to press back as hard as he could. Leo was so damn hot, he was on the verge of blowing, he just need that little bit more. He was almost crying for it, the corners of his eyes were wet.

 Magnus growled out and snapped his hips forward hard, burying himself in Leo impossibly deep and working his rapidly swelling knot into him. He kept thrusting until he'd caught Leo's rim, making short shallow thrusts, rubbing his shaft against Leo's prostate. "You're my bitch now, take my knot boy!" With final loud roar he sank his fangs into Leo's shoulder as he came, growling and whimpering into his shoulder as he licked at the wound, tasting the coppery blood and claiming Leo as his.

 He'd blown during that last part and he was just.... dead. He was panting so harsh, his chest rising and falling fast. His body was quivering, his eyes were watering and he couldn't move. He was so spent and so in bliss, he didn't know what was real for the moment. "Fuuuuuck meeee," he groaned in a whisper, still feeling tighter, or tighter now. He then picked up on what Magnus did. "Did you-," Leo only shifted and inch and his entire spine gave off pain, his hole feeling like it was on fire. "Fuck,"

 "Yes... stay still." Magnus lifted them so he was on his back with Leo on top of him. Magnus rubbed Leo's back, enjoying his body draped over him. "Such a good boy. I think I might just keep you around after all." Not that he'd ever intended to get rid of Leo, but Leo didn't need to know that.

 "Awwwww, gonna get me a collar with my name on it too?" he teased, tilting his head up to watch him with a smirk while his cheek with pressed against his chest. He honestly wouldn't mind that at all. He was basically his bitch already-... did this make him his... "You knotted and bit me, does that mean I'm your mate?" he quirked a brow up at him.

 Magnus leaned down and kissed him gently and slowly. "Yeah, so get used to having me around, ‘cause you'll never get rid of me now." Magnus grinned. "Would you actually wear a collar if I got you one?" That sounded great, a nice leather collar to let everyone know Leo was taken.

"If we have sex like this all the time, I'd be attached to you twenty-four seven," he smirked, pressing his lips to the wolf's. "And I honestly probably would. I'm fucked up enough to announce it," he pressed another kiss against him again and then dropped his head against his chest. "My god, my ass hurts..."

 Magnus smirked, drawing Leo's pain away and holding him tightly. "Good, I like very frequent sex." Magnus let out a loud yawn. "Nap the round 2?"

 "That sounds great!" he smiled, pressing his face against the warm skin of Magnus's chest.

 Magnus made an affirmative noise and let himself drift off to sleep with Leo's comforting weight on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed the sexy.


End file.
